elysium is for heroes
by bekutaa
Summary: He chose death over rebirth. {one-shot / suicide implications / for PT.}


Note: So I was wondering, what if when your OTP dies and their souls are judged in the Underworld, one of them ends up in Elysium, but the other ends up in Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment? This happens.

* * *

**elysium is for heroes**

_He waits for Mizael in Elysium._

He's surprised that he was granted Elysium, what with all the actions he's done, actions he isn't proud of. He killed for the sake of the Barian World. He was manipulated to do unscrupulous acts by Don Thousand. Maybe he was granted Elysium because he helped Yuuma and Astral until Don Thousand was defeated. And now the war's over, and most of the Barians are dead. Some have chosen rebirth, and some have chosen death. He chose the latter. He's tired, and he decides that he's lived a good life. He remembers how his past life really happened, how the prince was tricked. How Don Thousand ruined everything. Astral had mentioned that they were supposed to end up in the Astral World. He almost believes him. Almost.

_He waits for Alit in the Fields of Punishment._

He chose death instead of rebirth, because he's tired of the humans, tired of the Earth, tired of everything. He just wants all this to be over. How many people has he killed? Four? Ten? He doesn't remember. _All he knows is that he became the true Galaxy Eyes master._ He is charged for hurting innocent people. People not involved with the war. How could he not hate the humans? He remembers… they killed him. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth – his mouth, another human part that he never needed – a reminder that he was human as well. And he's disgusted.

He doesn't listen to the jury of the Underworld. He scoffs, as they decide that because of his actions, he is sent to the Fields of Punishment. And he wants to wreak havoc because, does this happen to him because he is a Barian or because he has killed? Soiled his hands with the life force, the blood, of the innocent. But he finds that he doesn't care. As he's sent to Isle of the Cursed, given weapons to fight as an angered dragon shows him its wrath.

His Punishment is to fight with this dragon for all eternity.

Ridiculous. Ironic.

_ He waits for Mizael in Elysium._

He starts to think that maybe all his other friends won't be joining him. But he doesn't give up, thinking that maybe he was the only one amongst the Barians who didn't choose rebirth. He's met with Yuuma already. Yuuma who died at the early age of 27 because of an accident while going on a dangerous adventure. He laughs because he survived all those life-threatening duels, but it's an accident that kills him. He realizes that Yuuma is just human after all. He asks Yuuma what the other Barians did when the war was over. The boy… no, the man told him that most of them chose rebirth, aside from Nasch, apparently. He tries to ask what happened to Nasch, but Yuuma doesn't want to talk about it.

Alit nodded, he understood. He understood, dammit.

* * *

_ He waits for Mizael in Elysium._

Merag appears, but she's Rio now, isn't she? And she greets him with a sweet smile and she remembers Alit and he's happy to see her again and he almost cries.

Durbe comes after her, and he's young. Way too young, he's probably only 12 years old. Why is he dead? Why so young? And he smiles at them all and says it doesn't matter, does it?

Gilag comes after and he's… he's old now. He died of old age. He says he's lived a good life. He's still strong enough to leave an ache on Alit's shoulder as he punches it in a friendly manner.

Where is everyone else? He wants to ask. Nasch, Vector, Mizael…

_He waits for Alit in the Fields of Punishment._

How long has it been? Days? Months? Years? The dragon has resurrected itself far too many times and he's tired and sore, aching all over, but he fights anyway. This is his damnation. He's tried so many times to just give up, but it doesn't work. He thinks he's achieved death, peace, but actually he just gets knocked out for a while, and wakes up having to fight the damn beast again.

He thinks it's unfair, where are all the others? It can't just be him who's ended up in this godforsaken place, right? He can't believe that most of them would go for rebirth. As if that would change a thing about their fate…

And he was right.

Vector comes in, looking angered. An insane look in his eyes. And Mizael could be terrified, could be… but he's too tired that he doesn't really care anymore. Vector's punishment is cruel, and bloody. He's surrounded by corpses of people he's killed. People from his past life.

His punishment is that he has to kill them all over again. Again, and again, and again. They're faceless, bloody, and it's all so grotesque and Vector loses his mind halfway and attempts to end himself, but it doesn't work. He wakes up again, stands up again. And he goes crazy and hysterical and he kills, and kills, and kills.

And it's too much for Mizael to watch. And he forgets that he has a dragon that needs to be fought, forgets that this dragon exists. And he looks back too late, all too late, because the dragon is breathing fire and it's directly at him, and—

And then everything fades to black once more.

_ He waits for Mizael in Elysium._

Nasch doesn't come.

Vector doesn't come.

Mizael doesn't come.

They don't speak of it.

They don't speak of them.

But a part of him wants to know where they are.

Where are they…

Where are they?

Where are they?!

_He waits for Alit in the Fields of Punishment._

Nasch comes in. And he's surprised. Why is he here? What happened? Of all the people within their group, he didn't expect Nasch to join them.

And Nasch doesn't look at them, not at all. And he doesn't even look like he recognizes them both. His eyes are blank and there's emptiness in his soul.

What happened during the defeat of Don Thousand?

What happened to Nasch?

Why is he like this?

Why—

And then, it hits him.

This is Nasch's punishment.

He has always been the one who wanted to save the Barian World the most. It was what made him such a great and formidable leader, a highly respected figure in their land.

They took away his spirit, his confidence, his hope.

He had wanted the destruction of the Astral World, they gave him back the destruction of his soul.

_ He waits for Mizael in Elysium._

No, he doesn't. Not anymore.

_ He waits for Alit in the Fields of Punishment._

No, he doesn't. Not anymore.

* * *

End note: This was not how I wanted it to end. Oops.


End file.
